


I remember you

by Sipeless



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, LOTR, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipeless/pseuds/Sipeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been hundreds of years since Battle of the Five Armies and when the last companion from the Fellowship of the Ring left Middle Earth. Times have changed a lot, now horrors of Sauron are only bed time stories for children. There are no elves or dwarves left. Only men and very few hobbits.</p><p>Kili is ordinary 18-year-old man, college drop-out and errand boy in Erebor LLC. He lives with his girlfriend Tauriel in the Dale and he often dreams about golden haired person who he finds very attractive. What could happen when this golden haired, mysterious person finally arrives in his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili Durinheir, at your service

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with my OTP and modern setting - however I did not want to put these guys in our world. It's Middle Earth they belong to.  
> I don't currently have beta, so everything is un-beta'ed and I apologise for that. Also, the rating might go up, I'm not sure about it yet.

_He was desperately trying to grab someone. He was standing in the battlefield, among the fallen soldiers, screaming. The air was thick with blood and cries of dying people.He needed to get to him, but he couldn't. There was slight swooh behind him and after that everything went totally black._

 

Kili woke up, covered in cold sweat. His girlfriend, Tauriel, opened her eyes slightly.  
"That bad dream again?"  
Kili nodded, wiping away sweat from his forehead. Tauriel planted a trail of kisses on his arms.  
"Tell me about it."  
"There's nothing to tell about, really. I told you already. There is this battlefield and I am desperately trying to reach someone."  
"Maybe you are trying to save me from distress, my darling prince."  
They both laughed. Or at least Kili tried to laugh. The person in his dream wasn't Tauriel. It was... it was someone else.  
If he really tried to remember, if he stretched his memory, he got a glimpse of golden hair. Curly, braided golden hair.  
Kili layed down, crossing his hands under his head. Many of his dreams contained that golden haired person and the dreams raced back to his early childhood. Back then, the dreams were different. Less dark. But nowadays it was all about the battlefield.  
Kili groaned and covered his head with a pillow, forcing himself back to sleep.

The city of Dale was a busy place indeed, especially during the mid-winter. Marketplace was full of people, enjoying the different kind of shows and music. Kili couldn't care less. He was late for work and making your way through mass of people wasn't the most easiest of jobs. 

He was working at Erebor LLC, ran by Thorin Oakenshield. While alive, Kili's father had loaned notable amount of money from Oakenshield and when he died, the whole loan was placed on Kili's shoulders. He had been art student back then, but he dropped out from the school so he could refund to Thorin by working in Erebor LLC. It was fairly large and well-known mining company that traded millions of gems with different kind of industries. Kili's friends assumed that his job was to mine tons of rubies and gold from the colossal mines beneath the Lonely Mountain, but the truth was that Kili was only an errand boy. He made coffee, baked cakes for meetings and organized company's papers. Arranging the papers was a horrible job, since everyone just kept throwing them into the folders without even thinking about alphabetical orders and so on. Thorin was the worst. Occassionally he came to Kili's tiny and dusty attic-office to check some numbers from the papers. Instead of patiently flipping through them, he took them from folders, spread them on Kili's desk, picked the one he was looking for and then just shoved them inside the folder, leaving his youngest employee to curse his life loudly.

Kili let out a relaxed sigh when he finally got into his attic room, far from loud people and machines. He leaned against the back of his chair, put his legs on the table and gazed outside from the single window in his room. He saw some amazing party knites rise from the city of Dale. One of them resembled a dragon.

Kili checked his timetable from his laptop. Thorin was visiting Moria, one of Erebor's biggest branches, so there was actually nothing to do. Except sort out the rest of the company's papers. Luckily there were only few folders left, all gods to be praised. They were dusty and worn out, hardly even intact. They contained tons of yellow papers and they were written in ancient language that no one spoke anymore. Kili was able to recognise few words every now and then. Khazâd, for example. It meant dwarves. There were also mentions of different kind of gems and metals. Kili was dumbfounded by the fact that Lonely Mountain once held mithril inside of it.

He sat back to his chair, carefully flipping through the vulnerable pages. He understood very little of it all, but every now and then there was notes in common language. Some of them sounded like fantasy, though. Kili laughed after he read some tiny, hastily written notes about some dragon called Smaug the Terrible. Kili remembered that Middle-Earth was having civil war of some sort during the years when the papers were signed, so he guessed that notes too were some kind of secret language to keep the enemy away from the treasures. Smaug the Terrible probably referred an enormous diamond.

Kili's laptop made a plopping noise. He lazily rolled his chair across the room to check his email. One unread message from Thorin.

_Mr. Durinheir,_  
 _my nephew is currently at Erebor's lounge. You two share the room from this day on. I apologise, I know you enjoy your solitude in the attic, but we don't currently have free room for him.  
Do go and fetch him. This is his first time visiting the Erebor LLC, so he does not have the slightest idea how to get to attic. _

Kili closed his email and sighed. Thorin was right, he enjoyed his lonely time in his small room. No one ever wandered there accidentally. Thorin was probably the only one to visit the attic every now and then.  
"So long, sweet solidute. Say hello to social life. I hope the guy's not some dickhead or I swear I shove Smaug the Terrible up to his ass...", Kili muttered before leaving his room.

The lounge was stunningly beautiful place. Like the rest of the Erebor company, it was carved into the Lonely Mountain and it was the only place besides mines that still had thin silver veins in it's walls. Walls, of course, were protected with bullet proof glass so none of the greedy little visitors could lay their hands on that precious stuff. Furthermore, lounge's floor was basically one big aquarium, filled with exotic fishes from all over the Middle-Earth. There were even few Mordor's Maneater piranhas among the other, less dangerous fishes.  
The place was almost empty. Some rich guy was arguing with receptional clerk and then there was this smug-looking young man, maybe in his early twenties, checking out the lounge's silver veins. He had blond hair that reached his shoulders and a goatee. He had his uncle's piercing, icy look in his blue eyes. Kili felt the familiar urge to stare at his toes while approaching his boss' nephew.  
"Hello and nice to meet you. Kili Durinheir, at your service." Kili introduced himself with a big, warm smile on his face. He offered is hand to other man, who also broke into a smile. The blond grabbed his hand.  
"Fili Oakenshield, at your service! How funny name you have there, my dear colleague."  
"You are not one to talk, Mr. Oakenshield", Kili stated jokingly. Fili laughed.  
"You are right. And please call me Fili, mr. Oakenshield makes me feel so old! My uncle's old, not me."  
Kili laughed heartily with Fili as they made their way to the attic. Fili and him were alike. The blond expressed honest joy when he saw his working place. Kili had reacted in exactly the same way.  
"I take it that you too like to have some solitude?"  
"Are you kidding me? Thousand times yes! I was afraid that uncle would put me into the mines with his horrible, noisy machines. Even though I like mining, I prefer to do it in the traditional way. You know, pickaxe and stuff. Way more relaxing. Uncle says it's in my blood. We are remains of old kings, who got their wealth by being miners. Or at least he told me so, when I was nothing but a young lad."

They made some room for Fili's laptop and other personal stuff and Kili went to search a chair from the attic for his colleague. When he came back, he found Fili organizing the worn out pages of the folder he was browsing through.  
"Ah, thanks, lad", older man said happily when Kili set his chair on the other side of the table, "have you read these things?"  
"Yeah, mostly just notes though", Kili replied, "I don't understand that old language."  
"It's called Khuzdul. It's the ancient language of dwarves."  
"Dwarves?"  
"Yeah. Legends tell that Erebor was actually the kingdom of dwarves. But they lost it to the dragon named Smaug the Terrible. Of course these are only legends, but the language remains quite real."  
"Can you read it?"  
Fili shook his head. "Parts of it. No one can read it properly anymore."  
Kili grumbled. "It's a shame. I would really love to read that. It seems that those folders are more of diaries than boring grids and numbers, like the rest of this these papers." Who knows, maybe they could guide us to treasure, and your uncle would promote us."  
The blond man laughed and patted Kili's head. "He is a scrooge. No promotions for us, dear friend. Let's get back to work. Uncle said that we should clean the attic and redecorate it."  
Kili looked shocked.  
"What for?"  
"Ask him. He told me to clean and furnish it properly. Maybe we could have our personal lounge so we didn't need to travel 20 floors just to get a cup of coffee and few sweetrolls."  
"My contract said nothing about furnishing skills..."  
"Hush now. It's a lot better than going through company's notes from last 300 years."


	2. Mirror, mirror on the wall

Kili arrived home later than usually. Tauriel peeked from the kitchen when she heard the door.  
“You are late, darling!” woman giggled when she came up and embraced Kili. “I was worried about you, you didn’t answer my text messages. I take that Thorin was keeping you overtime again?”  
Kili planted a soft kiss on Tauriel’s lips. “Something like that, yeah. His nephew came to work today and I needed to show him around and now his uncle said that we needed to refurnish the whole freaking attic level”, he said. Tauriel wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“We managed to clean half of the attic today. The next half still awaits and then we need to go and take a tour in secondhand shops. That old scrooge won’t lend us any money, our budget is less than our monthly rent.”  
Young woman smiled sweetly. “But at least you have some company from now on. Is he nice?”  
His girlfriend’s question stopped Kili for a second. Fili was nice, yeah. They enjoyed the same things and while cleaning the attic they worked perfectly together, tossing things across the room without a word.  
“I guess, yeah. We didn’t talk that much, but he seems like decent laddie.”

They sat on the table. Tauriel had cooked some vegetables. Kili frowned a little.  
“Carrots and tree-roots again? You know I don’t like them”, he complained, childishly crossing his arms over his chest. Tauriel patted his head.  
“Sorry, love. I thought it would be time to convert you into a herbivore. You know how important it is to me.  
Kili just shrugged and grumpily bit down to his cooked carrot. Later Tauriel rewarded him in the bedroom for emptying his plate by riding his cock for almost half an hour before they went to sleep.

The dream about battlefield occurred again. This time it was more lucid. Kili was able to see battlefield clearly. Tauriel was there beside him all the time, cutting throats of grotesque creatures. _Orcs_ , the dream told him. _They are orcs._  
He wanted to protect his girlfriend, but at the end of the dream he caught a glimpse of a golden hair. A smile cracked his lips and he started running towards the person, hoping that he could finally see who it was. But like every night before, his dash was interrupted by sudden pain and impermeable darkness. This time there also was a slight hint of remorse and Kili heard himself mouth “I’m sorry” before giving in to death and waking up.

*****************

Fili was already cleaning the attic when Kili arrived to Erebor. Older man smiled goofily at him.  
“Morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?”  
Kili groaned and rubbed his eyes in response, shooting death glares at his laughing co-worker before grabbing a damp cloth Fili passed to him.  
“Are we going to check flea markets and other cheap places today for furnace?”  
“No. Uncle passed some more work to us. We need to have inventory in the deep mines. You know, count the gems and tools and make a note if anything needs to be repaired. I guess we need to go and take a tour in our own time”, Fili answered, sighing loudly. Kili groaned again, angrily wiping dust off from old mirror. Mirror’s edges were full of carved symbols and after a while Kili eagerly examined them, running his fingers across them.  
“These somehow resemble those characters from Erebor’s files. Except they are far more soft and complicated…”, Kili mumbled. Fili appeared behind his back. His eyebrows were slightly arched as his eyes sweeped across the letters.  
“Sindarin”, he breathed. “Language of immortal elves. I thought I would not be able to see those letters in real life. You know what, laddie?” Fili rested his hand on Kili’s shoulder and Kili shivered slightly from unknown reason. “You have found one hell of a treasure.”  
“What do you mean? Can you read it?”  
Fili concentrated. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed mystical words.  
“The one who finds this mirror is cursed by loud farts for the rest of his life.”  
Immediately there was a loud farting noise coming behind Kili and younger man jumped, accidentally making Fili fall backwards on the floor. Blond man had a whoopie in his left hand.  
“You bastard!” Kili growled, unable to restrain his smile. “That was not funny!”  
Fili laughed and rolled on the floor, whoopie letting out faint farting sounds.  
“You should’ve seen your face! Oh my dear lord that was so funny!”  
Kili crawled on top of Fili, rubbing other man’s face with dust covered cloth.  
“Have some ancient farting dust, you moron.”

After a small wrestle, they returned to work, finishing the cleanup after few hours. Then they went to Erebor’s deep mines to count different kind of gems and jewelry and checking which machines and tools needed some repair. Fili said that he could probably try to translate a part of the mirror’s text if Kili was willing to let him examine the mirror more closely. They decided to transfer the mirror to Kili’s house and Fili could stay over and do the research.  
Before they started to move the heavy mirror to Kili’s place, Fili went to fetch his notes and old university books from his house. 

Kili closed Fili’s car’s trunk and wiped sweat from his forehead.  
“For Mahal’s sake, that thing is heavy, with capital H”, he said. Fili nodded, dusting the front of his grey t-shirt.  
“Might be a painted ebony. That wood is heavy as hell.”  
They grabbed the mirror again, slowly fidgeting it towards front door of Kili’s home. Younger man fished keys from his pocket and opened the door.  
“Let’s move it to our guest room. There is plenty of space for it.”  
Half-way through their quest (dubbed as “Bring that motherfucking heavy bastard to guest room, ow, man, watch my feet”) Tauriel arrived home and watched as two panting men fidgeted cloth covered, square object through house’s hallways.  
“You guys need anything?” she asked, chuckling, successfully startling both Fili and Kili.  
“Geez! Tauriel, I nearly shat myself.”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time…”  
“Riel!”  
Woman laughed, offering her hand to Fili.  
“Tauriel Woodland.”  
“Fili Oakenshield.”  
“So you are the nephew of my boyfriend’s boss.”  
“The one and only.”  
They smiled sweetly at each other, but Kili was sure that he saw a dark shadow to pass Fili’s face when Tauriel turned her eyes at him.  
“What are you two up to, darling?” she asked, wiping his dark hair from his face. Kili shot a mischievous smile at her.  
“It’s a secret. A gift for you.”  
Tauriel raised her eyebrows. “It would be better for me to go and prepare some food for us, then.”  
After she disappeared, Fili glanced at Kili.  
“You have a very beautiful girlfriend, mate.”  
“Yup, I’m one lucky fella.”  
This time brunette didn’t see the shadow that passed Fili’s face again.


	3. An Unexpected Roadtrip

Three of them sat in guest room, staring at the mirror. In the proper lighting of the house it looked even more fantastic. Silvery borders glowed feebly and they felt cold under the touch.  
Fili had spread his papers across the large doublebed. His pen moved fast across his notebook and occassionally man glanced at the mirror or leafed through his books. Kili caught himself admiring the man’s concentrated look. That irritated frown his co-worker made when he didn’t find a certain letter or when he couldn’t fully translate the word made brunette’s stomach jerk slightly.  
Kili shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. Tauriel, who was resting her head on his lap, lifted her hand to stroke Kili’s cheek.  
”What is it, love?”  
”Uhh, nothing. I guess I ate too much at dinner. My stomach is acting up.”  
”Want me to get water or medicine?”  
”Nah, it’s okay. Just don’t press your head against it too hard.”  
They exchanged a kiss and Kili entwined his fingers with Tauriel’s.  
”I love you.”  
”I love you too, you silly meateater.”  
Fili coughed and tossed his notebook to Kili.

”I was able to translate some of it. Apparently it says: ’For Mr. Baggins of the Shire, who lost the most greatest treasure in the Battle of Five Armies. Look into the mirror and you may hold it once again.’ The last two sentences are somekind of poem or spell that you must say to the mirror in order to see your treasure or something. I wasn’t able to translate that in common language”, Fili explained while Kili read his notes.  
”Isn’t Shire that little place in the west?” Tauriel asked, peeking the notes under Kili’s arm. ”The place of those small folks…. Hobbits?”  
”Yeah. Uncle Thorin visits there every now and then. There’s this tiny mine, Bag End, which he is quite eager to buy for unknown reasons. And I’m quite sure that it’s owned by someone named Baggins.”  
They all fell silent for a while, staring at the mirror. Finally, Kili spoke up.  
”Don’t you think we should… you know, return it?” he asked. Fili stared at him in surprise.  
”Are you sure? As I said earlier, this thing is, to put it simply, valuable as fuck.”

Tauriel snorted at Fili’s choice of words. 

”I know and that’s why we should return it to it’s rightful owners. I bet they would appreciate it”, Kili argued and his girfriend nodded.  
”I’m with you in this, darling. Besides, there is no room for such a large and heavy mirror. I’m fine with normal, modern mirrors.” She lifted herself to sitting position. ”Why don’t you go and take it to the Shire? You’ve always wanted to go there.”  
Kili scratched his head. ”I don’t know. I have no way to transfer it, since I don’t have the driving license and this thing needs to be moved with car.”  
”Hellooo? Did you forget me already?” Fili asked with jokingly hurt tone. Kili chuckled.  
”I’d really want to forget you.”  
”That was not nice.”  
”I’m still angry at you for pulling that prank at me.”  
”You settled it with dusty cloth, you ass.”  
”Boys, boys”, Tauriel laughed, ”that is childish. Why don’t you go and return it together? You two found it and the Shire is more than day drive away. I don’t want my baby to feel lonely.  
Tauriel pinched Kili’s cheek, making the man blush. ”Then you should come along, darling.”  
”I think I could spend some time with my girlfriends from Mirkwood. I haven’t seen them in ages.”  
”It’s settled, then!” Fili said, closing his books. ”We are leaving tomorrow when we are done with backing. We could also turn this little trip useful. I heard that the town of Bree is full of cheap markets. We could find some awesome furniture from there.”  
”What are we going to tell to Thorin? We can’t just disappear”, Kili argued. They were already short of money with Tauriel and he couldn’t risk his job because of some stupid roadtrip. Fili just grinned.  
”I have few privileges as his nephew and I’m pretty skilled at negotiating with him. He can give us few spare days. Though we need to work harder once we are back.”  
”Thought as much. Okay, let’s do it then. Let’s go to sleep, we need to wake up early tomorrow. Fili, you can stay over if you like.”  
”Nah, man, I need to back my things. I’m heading home, I’ll pick you up around ten.”

 

Fili left shortly afterwards. Kili lingered in guest room, reading his notes and glancing in the mirror from time to time.  
”Honey, I’m going to sleep now! Be a darling and check the washing machines before you come to bed!” Tauriel yelled from upstairs. Kili replied with simple ”Yeah”. When he was sure that Tauriel couldn’t hear him, he put the notes down and sat before the mirror. Kili felt like it was whispering to him, beckoning to come closer and look deep into it, which he eventually did.  
But he was able to see nothing more than the reflection of the guest room.  
“This is stupid”, Kili muttered to himself while he stood up, “just because there is some ancient language carved on it doesn’t mean that this is some kind of magical mirror…”  
He covered the mirror with a white sheet and headed to bed. 

He didn’t dream about the battlefield that night. His sleep was deep and warm and when he woke up he was like an over-energetic child. When Fili arrived to pick him up, he had already moved the mirror outside all by himself - Tauriel was still asleep.  
“How did you get that fucker out all by yourself?” Fili panted when they lifted the mirror to the trunk. Kili shrugged. To be honest, he was pretty amazed with himself, too. Earlier the mirror seemed to be a lot lighter than now.  
“Oh well, doesn’t matter. Hop in, hotshot. I’m going to take you for a ride”, Fili said, winking at him. Kili rolled his eyes.  
“Are you like that towards everyone you meet?” he asked when he sat down on shotgun’s seat.  
“Like what?”  
“Perverted, flirting bastard with bad sense of humour.”  
“Nah. It’s just you.”  
“I feel so damn special”, brunette snorted.  
“You should.”  
Fili’s voice was suddenly dead serious. Kili glanced at him, noticing how hard other man was squeezing the wheel. His knuckles were white.  
“What do you mean by that?” Kili asked cautiously. Fili shook his head and suddenly all the seriousness was gone.  
“That you are an ass, too. Or maybe just one buttock. I can be the other one.”  
“You make no sense, mate.”  
“Sorry, I’m not a morning person - I’m pretty awkward before the noon. Could you put some music on, please? I can’t concentrate to driving without it.”  
Kili did as he was told to and soon Fili’s car was filled by relaxing violin music. So began their trip towards the Shire and neither of them knew what was ahead of them.


End file.
